norman_gaming_group_ezharim_campaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oghma Cloudsplitter
Oghma Cloudsplitter began his life some 218 years ago in the village of Mektarahash, or Spirehome. The village is under the direct authority of the kings of Kharak Stotkolden or the kingdom of Stonehome. Being of the Cloudsplitter clan, Oghma grew up in the massive library of Spirehome. There he helped his family maintain the collected history and geneaology of all of the Kharak's lands. Spirehome is considered the last bastion of Dwarven lore should any ill come to the city, it is also home to a doughty mountain fortress highest up in the Icesheet Peeks of any other Dwarven city. This garrison is usually not even half filled and exists as a bolthole in case of cataclysm. Oghma is technically a noble but not of a royal line of the prevailing clan, and so train as sages and academics bringing reports to the king concerning matters of academic note, such as: law, history, genealogy, letters, and bits of arcane lore. The temple of Byon is one of the largest structures in Spirehome, and most of the people of the village are devout followers of the knowledge god, citing that his role is to help them become the best depositories of Dwarven culture to better sheppard the Dwarven people going forward. Oghma trained as most in his clan, a sage and historian. This all changed when he was invited to comment on a contestation of authority concerning king Khorik Ironbeard. Another clan, the Embershards claimed that Ironbeard could not comment on their seizing of newly discovered mines because he was not a legitimate heir, they cited evidence they had gathered (from unknown sources) that Khorik was actually the third bastard child of the Ironbeard main line, and that Khorik's incontinent uncle was the rightful king to make claims on tax revenues. The king asked for a Cloudsplitter to come and provide counter evidence to the claim. Oghma was sent. By this time Oghma and his Daela had two kids a boy and a girl. The young lady had recently married, and a new grand child was believed to be on the way. Oghma went to court, his records prepared. He discovered that the claims of the Embershards was in fact accurate but fully intended to back the king. However, during the cross-examination by the Embershard minister he let slip that they were in fact right thusly creating a huge bit of gossip in Dwarven lands, angering the Dwarven king, and putting the Cloudsplitter clan on the outs in court. Oghma returned home in shame, angery at the Embershards for confusing him in his lies, and angry at himself that his diligence may have cost his family political capital. Thankfully, King-regent Ironbeard was merciful, understanding that ultimately Oghma was trying to protect his reputation, even if he screwed it up, so he offered the Cloudsplitters a deal. If they sent Oghma to operate as a diplomat for the Dwarven people, seeking relationships with foreign lands, and improving the reputation of the dwarves abroad he would forgive any problems, and even marry one of his sons to a Cloudsplitter scion. Oghma volunteered knowing that he needed to do this to restore his family honor and so he began his training. He served for six months amongst the Dwarven guard to learn to protect himself. He also trained in other language, and the lore of other religions and races to better understand the people amongst whom he would walk. During this year of training, Oghma had a vision from the god Bion. Oghma had never been a religious man, but this vision seemed to fill him with hope. Bion claimed that this sojourn into the world should not be thought of as banishment or even a desperate save for his family but instead as an opportunity to learn, to better himself, and bring that knowledge back to his people, and better them all. Oghma was moved by this argument, in the way that only an academic could be and in that vision swore himself to Bion's service, thusly affirming that argument. Oghma thusly left the Dwarven lands, a newly minted cleric of Bion with all the aspirations to make the world to look at dwarves with respect, and to learn about the world around them. Category:Mirrors of Ithara Category:Mirrors of Ithara PC